Binding Darkness
by Tatara Rose
Summary: Kurama meets a guy who has just recently moved there. When Kurama tries to get to know him, he tends to cut the conversations short, especially if they are about his father. What could possibly be so bad about his father? yaoi. Rating might change This st
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters in this fic.

Me- Hi people, I got the odd idea to write this ficcy by reading some of my older ones. Who would of thought?

Kurama- So tell me what are you going to write about?

Me- You'll just have to wait and see won't you?

Kurama- I guess so laughs

Me- Ok now on with the ficcy! Just a small warning...The site hasn't really been that nice to me and while I was trying to replace the document it kept screwing it up. So I decided to actually write the time changes and such...so be sure to look out for those.

(Start ficcy)

Chapter one: The New Kid

Kurama sat at his desk, studying for the test he was to take next week. School was nearly over and he made sure to finish all his work before going home, that way he had the whole night to study. Kurama sighed and looked at the clock. _'Only a few more minutes left'_ Kurama thought as he went back to studying.

"Class dismissed" The teacher said loudly to the class. The kids quickly grabbed their things and went to grab thier bags and other things before they left. As for Kurama, he just stood up grabbing a couple of books off his desk and left the school.

Hiei followed Kurama quietly in the trees, very aware that the kitsune knew where he was. After a short walk they were at Kurama's house, Hiei sat soundly in the tree just outside his window as Kurama went in through the front door.

Kurama quickly removed his shoes and entered the living room to greet his mother "Good afternoon Okaasan" he said in his polite manner "You look lovely are you going out?" Kurama sat on the couch across from Shiori.

"Yes Shuuichi I am" She replied "I have a date in a little while, I hope you don't mind"

"No, I don't mind at all Okaasan" Kurama's smile held a loving look "You go ahead and have a good time. I'll be fine on my own"

"Are you sure Shuuichi?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, I'm positive" Kurama's beautiful green eyes showed love, happiness and excitement.

"Alright" Shiori replied "But I'd feel better if you called some of your friends over..."

"I will Okaasan, don't worry" Shiori smiled happily as the doorbell rang.

"That should be him, would you care to meet him?" Shiori asked standing up.

"I'd be delighted to" Kurama stood following Shiori to the door.

"Hello, Zekiel" Shiori smiled a very warm smile, then moved out of the way, allowing Zekiel to enter the house. He was very tall and had short, chestnut brown hair, his eyes were a dark brown and were rather cold, unlike the warm eyes of Kurama's mother Shiori. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants, with a trenchcoat over it. He looked down at Kurama his cold eyes made Kurama shudder, Zekiel smiled a sly and cold smirk.

"Who's this handsome young man?" He asked his voice seemed to have a forced emotion on it.

"This is my son Shuuichi" Shiori smiled the warm smile that was usually reserved for Kurama.

"Ah, I see" Zekiel replied "so this is the sweet son you've been telling me so much about"

"It's nice to meet you Zekiel" Kurama said extending his hand.

"Same to you Shuuichi" Zekiel gripped Kurama's hand firmly, sending an icy chill up Kurama's spine. The two let go and stared at eachother for a moment.

"Well we should be on our way, we don't want to be late." Shiori stated putting on her shoes.

"Yes that's true" Zeikiel looked at Kurama and smiled, he then opened the door for Shiori.

"Don't worry Shuuichi I won't be out too long" Shiori got into Zekiels car and Kurama watched as they drove off. He sat in the living room for a moment thinking about Zekiel's cold heartless eyes, then finally he decided to go study in his room. He entered the room and to his surprise Hiei was sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Kurama asked sitting at his desk.

"Hn, do you have to know everything?" Hiei asked in his usual angry tone.

"No, not everything" Kurama replied kindly opening one of his many books "just the things that concern me" Hiei growled and looked towards the window. "You can leave if you want to Hiei" Hiei growled a tad louder as he went and sat on the windowsil.

"It sounds like your trying to get rid of me" Hiei mumbled.

"Actually I like the company, I'm just saying that you can leave whenever you like" Hiei grunted and looked out the window._ 'I don't like that guy Kurama's mother left with, he was staring right at me and his cold eyes. Errg why did it scare me?! I can take out that human anytime, anywhere!'_ Hiei thought to himself as he stared at the driveway.

(Next day)

Kurama awoke to the sound of his alram clock beeping, he opened his eyes and stretched. He stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower, when he got out he brushed his teeth then went into his room to put on his school uniform and brush his hair. Once he had completed that he went down into the kitchen searching through the cubourds, he found some cereal and made himself a quick breakfast. He then went up the stairs to say good-bye to his mother but as he entered the room she wasn't there, and he bed was still neatly made. _'Guess she hasn't returned yet'_ Kurama thought _'Hmm...That's not like her' _Kurama shrugged and headed back down the stairs and out the door, heading towards his school.

Kurama sat at his desk and looked around the room. His gaze landed on a student in the class, he was wearing black jeans with a chain hanging from one belt loop then going up to attach to the one right after it, he also wore a big black sweater, the hood covering his face and the sleeves going over his hands. Kurama sighed he had never seen this person before. _'Great another victim for Yusuke and Kuwabara'_ Kurama thought looking at him showing slight pitty _'wonder what made those two take up bullying'_ Kurama sighed and looked down at his notebook as the other kids flodded the room. Soon the teacher entered.

"Hello class" The teacher said in his usual 'teacher' tone of voice "as you can see we have a new student joining us, his name is Zeichi. He just moved here a couple of weeks ago, so I hope you all treat him nicely" The teacher looked at everyone in the class and smiled as he turned to start the day.

(time change)

Kurama smiled happily school was finally over and now he could actually try talking to the new kid. As Kurama turned the corner into another corridor he heard Yusuke's voice. _'Oh great...Time to go save another one'_ Kurama thought as he ran down the hallway towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama stopped right behind Yusuke and tapped him on the shoulder.Yusuke turned around and smiled at the site of an old friend.

"Hey Kurama! How've ya been?" Yusuke asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Good" Kurama replied "but I'm only here because I heard you two bullying another kid"

"Oh, well he's a newbie and you know what we do to newbie's!" Yusuke said with a smile " We have to put them through the initiation, orelse they'll never fit in"

"Yusuke, could you please stop this" Kurama sighed looking at Zeichi "He'll be able to make friends perfectly fine without the initiation, you'll see"

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest "Fine!" Him and Kuwabara started to walk away "you always ruin my fun"

"That's what I'm here for" Kurama replied with a smile before turning to face Zeichi "Are you ok Zeichi?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Zeichi replied, his voice was quiet and shy, it seemed as if there was a hint of fear in it, but Kurama wasn't quite sure.

"That's good to hear" Kurama said sighing in relief "do you like living here?"

"I guess...It's nicer than being out in the country where there's no other houses for atleast ten miles" Kurama laughed and looked at him happily.

"Where do you live?" Kurama asked "I might come visit sometime"

"I can't tell you, my father doesn't like me having people over" Zeichi looked at the school exit then back at Kurama "I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow" Zeichi ran down the hall and out the school doors. _'He seemed to have gotten alot more nervous when he mentioned his father, I wonder if he's beaten...'_ Kurama shook the thought from his head and left on his way back to his home.

(new scene/time change)

"Okaasan, are you home?" Kurama called as he stepped into the living room.

"Yes Shuuichi, but I'm in the bath at the moment" Shiori replied.

Kurama sighed and went into his room to finish up his school work. As he entered his bedroom he saw Hiei sitting on his windowsil staring out the window, his face seemed a tad paler than usual and when Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder he jumped._ 'somethings definitly wrong with him' _Kurama moved Hiei from the windowsil and onto his bed, he placed a hand on his forhead.

"Oh Hiei, you have a fever" Kurama said laying him down "I'll go get you some tylenol and a cold cloth" Kurama left the room and returned seconds later carrying a wet cloth a glass of water and some tylenol. After making the little fire Youkai take them he made Hiei lay on the bed and sleep. Hiei closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber as Kurama placed the cool cloth on his head.

(end of chapter)

Me- Ok that was the end of chapter one, to me it seems fairly short, but oh well. All that matters is what you thought of it so please review!

Kurama- Oh and for all those annonymous reviewers out there, Tatara has enabled you to review her story as well.

Me- Yep, that's right! This way you can tell me how bad I am at writting...I don't really care what you people say I know I'm a horrible writter.

Kurama- I guess...Oh and just for everyone to know Okaasan is a more polite way of saying mother the other way is Kaasan.

Me-thanks Kuri I would have forgotten about that. Oh could somebody correct me on the proper way of spelling handsom? I couldn't tell if it had the d or not, stupid computer doesn't have microsoft word...


	2. Father And Son

Discalimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Haukusho characters used in this fic. Any other characters belong to me.

Me- Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and if you did I hope you like this one just as much!

Kurama- Yes, well anyway I have to give a special thanks to What2callmyself for telling us about the spelling mistakes. I'll make sure Tatara fixes that as soon as possible.

Me- heh, heh yeah I'll get right to that...Anywho here's the next chapter!

(Start chapter)

Chapter two: Father And Son

Kurama was sitting at his desk doing his homework when he heard a slight groan from Hiei. He turned his head and looked over at Hiei, his eyes were beginning to open and he was attmpting to sit up. Kurama stood and sat on the edge of the bed infront of Hiei. He watched as Hiei's eyes opened fully, he looked around the room then turned to face Kurama.

"Why am I here?" he asked his memory a bit cloudy.

"I found you in here when I came home from school" Kurama replied "You were sitting on my windowsil and you seemed rather pale " Kurama looked at Hiei's darkening eyes and began talking again "what happened?" He watched as Hiei turned his head to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Nothing...I just wasn't feeling that good" Kurama arched a brow and forced Hiei to look at him.

"Tell me the truth Hiei" Kurama said a demanding tone in his voice "What scared you?" Hiei's eyes showed nothing but fear as his expression changed.

"Th-that man" Hiei stuttered as he backed into a corner "H-he was staring right at me, I-I don't understand why it scared me, th-that smirk upon his face" Hiei pulled his knees up to his chest. _'How could Zekiel actually manage to scare Hiei?' _Kurama asked himself as he looked at Hiei's shaking figure _'I guess it's just nothing...Everyones afraid of something right? Maybe he just finally found what he was scared of...Of course that's not the right answer! Nothing could scare Hiei this bad- Sure something could...But that smile of his it's as if he likes people to fear him'_ Kurama shook his head forcing all trains of thought to vanish.

"Hiei there's nothing to worry about" Kurama said placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder "He's only human, he can't hurt you, your alot stronger and faster than he is" Hiei looked up his fear struck eyes were back to thier usual cold look and his expression was once again showing only anger.

"Hn, I'm being stupid, no human could ever surpace me" Hiei stood up and walked over to the window "I'll be going now" Hiei left jumping into the tree outside Kurama's window then onto the sidewalk.

He began to walk away from Kurama's house, heading towards one of his favorite places to think. As he was walking down the sidewalk he spotted Zekiel and decided to follow him. _'If this mortal can scare me, I'm going to figure out how'_ Hiei thought as he turned a corner. Zekiel walked into a house not very far away from Kurama's, Hiei sighed and looked around for anyway to look in without being noticed. He settled for looking in through the living room window.as he crouched down under the window he heard two people talking.

"Welcome home dad" a kid looking around Kurama's age said as Zekiel sat down on the couch across from him.

"Hey brat" he replied in a cold, harsh tone "go fetch me a beer!"

"Ok" The boy stood up and walked into the kitchen. The boy returned soon after a bottle in his hand, he handed it to his father and sat down. Hiei watched as he began to write on a sheet of paper in front of him. Hiei looked over the boy quickly, making sure to take in all the detail of his appearance. He had black hair that just reached his shoulderblades, two small locks fell beside his face. His eyes were the same emerald green as Kurama's, but they didn't show happiness and joy instead they showed fear and hatred. He wore a black pair of jeans and a black sweater, both seeming rather baggy.

"Zeichi, come here for a second" Zekiel said, Zeichi stood and walked over to him. A kiss met Zeichi's lips, then a hand hit the side of his face causing a red make to show up "now get back to your work! I want it done before I go to bed!" Hiei saw Zeichi gulp as he turned to go back to writting on the sheet infront of him. Hiei's hands clenched into fists as he quietly crept away.

"Stupid ningens" Hiei said angrily when he reached the sidewalk "They're always affraid of something!"

(next day)

Kurama was leaning against the school building waiting for Zeichi to arrive. _'Maybe he's already inside...'_ Kurama sighed and walked into the school, he quickly walked the halls, not wanting all the girls to crowd around him like they usually did. When he got to the classroom he looked inside and saw Zeichi sitting at his desk _'ok so he did get here before me'_ Kurama laughed slightly and walked over to Zeichi.

"Good morning, Zeichi" Kurama said smiling happily.

"Hi" Zeichi replied in almost a whisper.

"How are you this morning?" Kurama asked, trying to get a good look at Zeichi's face.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Zeichi said pulling his hood up to cover his face as best he could. He really didn't want Kurama to know about his father and how he beat him everyday, Zeichi had even been sexually herassed by his father, but he still didn't want anyone to know.

"I'm alright" Kurama replied "But I'm also worried about you?"

"And why would that be?" Zeichi asked trying to turn the fear in his voice into anger. Zeichi had only just started living with his dad, his mom had died so his dad got legal custody over him, he knew that at any time he could call the police of CFS, but he was too affraid to.

"Mainly because your not really talking to people. You always try to cut the conversations short, expecially when they're about your father!" Kurama replied the happiness drained from his voice and replaced with worry. Kurama noticed Zeichi flinch as his father was mentioned.

"Go away" was all that Zeichi muttered after that, even when Kurama tried to apologise he didn't say anything and would start to walk faster. Kurama sighed and finally decided to give up. _'It's no use he'll never listen to me now'_ Kurama thought as he walked out of the school building, the day had just finished and well Kurama didn't think that Zeichi would talk to anyone about his problems.

"Hey fox!" Kurama heard a familiar voice say behind him.

"Hi Hiei" Kurama said his voice still filled with worry for Zeichi.

"That kid you were chasing around in school, what is his name?" Kurama stopped walking and turned to face Hiei.

"Why do you care?" Kurama said anger evident in his voice.

"Because I might know where he lives, baka!" Hiei replied clearly annoyed.

"His name is Zeichi"

"Follow me then" Hiei began walking away, Kurama followed obidiently and soon spotted Zeichi walking a little bit ahead of them. He started walking faster, following Zeichi instead of Hiei, Kurama watched as Zeichi turned and entered one of the many houses. "I was right then" Hiei said, startling Kurama.

"Right about what?" Kurama asked.

"Well two people live in that house, Zeichi and his father..." Hiei started "his father is that guy that's going out with your mom" Kurama's mouth fell agape and he started running the rest of the way to Zeichi's house. Once he reached the front door he looked around and realized that Hiei was no longer beside him. He sighed and rang the door bell.

"Why, hello Shuuichi!" Zekiel said after opening the door "Come on in" Zekiel quickly moved out of the way allowing Kurama to enter his home.

"This is a nice house Zekiel" Kurama said looking around, nothing in the house was really to his liking but he wasn't about to say it.

"So what brings you here?" Zekiel asked as Kurama took off his shoes.

"Well I had asked my mom where you lived and thought I'd come visit." Zekiel smiled and started walking down the hall.

"I see...Why don't you sit in the living room with Zeichi, I was just about to go take a nap"

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you, I can go if you'd like"

"No, please stay...You can get to know Zeichi this way" Kurama smiled his plan was working.

"Zeichi...There's a new student in my class named Zeichi"

"Oh, well I guess you two have already met then" Zekiel entered the living room Kurama at his heels "Zeichi, You know Shuuichi right?" Zeichi nodded, not saying anything "well he's Shiori's son." Zeichi blinked a couple times in confusion.

"Oh, now I remeber Shiori..." Zeichi laughed slightly.

"Ok, well I'm going to go take my nap you two boys get to know eachother better" With that Zekiel left the room, heading up the stairs. Kurama sat down on the floor infront of Zeichi, this was the first time that he actually got to see his face. A blush slowly crept across his cheeks.

"Why are you staring at me Shuuichi?" Zeichi asked looking, Kurama in the eyes.

"Well it's the first time I've actually gotten to see your face" Kurama replied "oh and please call me Kurama" Zeichi looked confused for a moment, but soon he smiled. _'I can't seem to stop myself from blushing' _ Kurama thought _'I'm not normally shy, but my hearts fluttering...and what's this strange feeling in my gut. Oh god am I blushing? My face feels like it's alot warmer than the rest of me'_

(time change)

Kurama was walking through the park near his home, trying to figure out why he felt like that near Zeichi. He had never felt like that before and truthfully it frustrated him. _'Errg, I can't think straight! Why is it that when I saw his face I began to feel like that?! I couldn't possibly like him! Or could I? I just don't understand! I'm not usually shy and I don't usually care about how I look, other than that why was I affraid of screwing things up?! Like spilling a glass of water or tripping?! Damnit I just don't get it! Why is it I can't seem to talk around him?! I always feel like I'm going to say the wrong thing...' _Kurama sighed and started walking back to his house. He started to doubt the fact he'd figure it out and decided that only time could tell wethere he liked Zeichi or not.

(end of chapter)

Me- Oh my gods I finished the second chapter! Yeah!

Kurama- am I really gay in this fic?!

Me- I can't tell you that! You'd have to read the story to find out...But according to the maker of Yu Yu Hakusho he/she never intended you on being gay with Hiei you two were just supposed to be good friends, but people think that you two make such a cute couple!

Kurama- Yeah...twich twich I guess you could say that...I prefere Hiei as my friend thank you...But those out there who have diffrent opinions can write what they like...

Me- Yeah! I write lots of yaoi ficcys! I actually have to write one that's not yaoi...In The Lost Soul I didn't intend on Shun being gay, but I couldn't think up an ending so yeah...

Kurama- Oh well I think we should start getting to work on the third chapter...I mean the day you posted the first chapter you got two reviews...

Me- yeah i'm happy about that...but for the moment I want to find food! I'm starving!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Beach

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Me- Yeah, I'm so happy!!!!!

Kurama- Why?

Me- I have a new friend!!!

Kurama- Really???

Me- Yes! What2callmyself is my new friend!

Kurama- Yeah! I don't have to be your friend anymore!

Me- Yes you do! I didn't say you could stop yet! I'm still paying you, idiot!

Kurama- Damn...

(Start Chapter)

Chapter Three: The Beach

A couple of weeks had passed and School was out for the summer. Kurama woke up, he turned and looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon, he yawned and sat up, his red locks of hair falling into his face. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, he turned and looked into the mirror, a sigh escaped his mouth as he turned to start up the shower. The night before he had been at a party, he was having alot of fun, dancing and singing with his friends, that's when he remembered Hiei'd be coming over. He quickly finished his shower and got out, he wrapped a towle around his waist, then walked into his room and started going through his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Hiei's familiar voice rang throughout his room.

"Just finding some clothes to put on..." Kurama replied as he quickly pulled out a pair of boxers. He quickly found the rest of his clothes and stood up once again, making sure the towel was secure around his waist "I have to go get dressed, I'll be back in a moment." Kurama left the room and quickly put his clothes on, he entered his bedroom once again, bringing a brush through his beautiful red locks.

"I was watching Zeichi last night, trying to make sure he didn't get himself in trouble..." Hiei began and to Kurama's surprise, his usual harsh tone was soft and gentle "he asked his father if he wanted to go to the beach and spend some time together out of the house...He agreed and said that he'd come and ask if you and Shiori wanted to come, all Zeichi did was smile and say that they could all go some time tomorrow" Kurama smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to the beach tomorrow!" Kurama went searching through one of his drawers "found it!" he pulled out a pair of dark green swim trunks. Hiei looked slightly annoyed, but smiled.

"If you don't mind I think I'll get Yusuke and Kuwabara to take me....That way we can both watch Zeichi!" Kurama had a shocked look on his face "What?"

"You'd actually ask Yusuke to take you somewhere so that you can help a ningen?" Hiei nodded as if it was what anyone would do "Hiei I think you've gone crazy" A scornfull look took over Hiei's features.

"Just because I want to help a ningen doesn't mean I'm crazy...I'll tell Yusuke that I want to go to the beach so that I can be with you, he'll believe me, mainly because he thinks there's something going on between us" Kurama laughed slightly.

"Ok, I'll see you at the beach then! Oh and Hiei, try not to kill them ok?" Hiei nodded as he jumped out the window leaving Kurama alone in his room.

(Later on)

Hiei knocked on the door of Yusuke's home, he waited patiently and soon Yusuke opened the door "Hiei?" Yusuke said a bit confused "what are you doing here?"

"I want you to take me to the beach tomorrow" Hiei stated simply.

"Why?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara walked up behind him.

"What's the shrimp doin' here?" he asked clearly trying to annoy Hiei.

"He wants me to take him to the beach tomorrow..." Yusuke replied "Not sure why though"

"I want you to take me because Kurama is going to be there!" Hiei turned his back on Yusuke "I'll be back tomorrow morning! You had better be ready!" With that Hiei took off, dissapearing into the night.

(next day)

Early the next morning Kurama's door bell rang. He ran down the stairs to see Zekial at the door Zeichi stood behind him with a shy look upon his face. _'He looks so cute'_ Kurama thought as he walked towards to door.

"Good morning Shiori, Kurama" Zekial said, smiling happily for once "me and Zeichi were going to go to the beach and we wanted to know if you and Kurama would like to come along"

"I'd like to go to the beach" Kurama said before Shiori could answer "I've been dying to go for a while" Zeichi smiled, an embarrased blush across his face.

"How about you Shiori?" Zeichi said quietly.

"No I couldn't...I have to stay home and do the laundry, you three go ahead" She smiled.

"Alright then, hurry up and go change me and Zeichi will wait in the car for you" Zekiel turned on his heels walking back towards the car, Zeichi followed hopping into the back.

Kurama ran into his room quickly changing into his swim trunks and a white T-shirt. He then grabbed a towel, sunscreen and a bag to keep it in. He ran out of the house and hopped into the car beside Zeichi, he looked over at Zeichi and smiled. Zeichi smiled back a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. _God he's so cute!'_ thought Kurama as Zekial pulled out of the driveway _'I can't wait till we get to the beach! I'll be able to see him without a shirt on then!'_ Kurama smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks as he thought about Zeichi in swim trunks.

"We're here" Kurama was pulled from his thoughts by Zekial's voice.

"Already?" Kurama asked stepping out of the car with the others. They were in a parking lot near one of the biggest beaches around, luckily there wasn't many people there. This way it would be easy to spot Hiei and the others. They walked along the beach and soon found a quiet spot in the sun. Kurama took off his shirt, followed by the other two. Kurama stared at Zeichi's muscular frame, trying to keep his blush from showing. _'interesting' _Kurama thought looking Zeichi over, he was wearing a black pair of swim trunks They had a grey line going down both sides and on the rim around the legs and waist. Kurama turned to look at Zekial, He wore navy blue swim trunks.

"Make sure you guys put on sun screen, I don't want either of you getting burnt" Zekial laughed slightly as the two sat down making sure to put sun screen on all the exposed parts of thier bodys.

"Zeichi, could you do my back for me?" Kurama asked, Zeichi nodded and walked over to Kurama, a blush on his face.

He sat down behind Kurama and put some sun screen in his hands, as he began to massage it into Kurama's back, Zekial did Zeichi's. Once Kurama and Zeichi were nicely covered in sun screen they ran towards the water, Zeichi beating Kurama by a few seconds. Once they were waist deep in water Kurama tackled Zeichi backwards, Zeichi swam away still under the water, he popped up further out, where he was he couldn't reach the ground. Kurama swam out to him and smiled.

"We're pretty far out..." Kurama said looking back Zekial was nothing but a dot "Think we should go in?" Zeichi smiled going under the water "Guess not"

Kurama felt somthing brush up against his foot then the next thing he knew he was under the water staring at Zeichi. Zeichi smiled as he moved towards Kurama, soon his lips touched Kurama's. He pulled away quickly and swam to the top, followed by Kurama. Kurama laughed as he saw the embarrased look on his face, Zeichi's blush deepened.

"Sorry" Zeichi said quickly looking down only to get a facefull of water. he coughed and looked back at Kurama "why are you laughing?"

"Two reasons" Kurama stated simply "One: The fact you looked down into the water and two: There was no need to say sorry" The blush on Zeichi's face went a brighter red and we sunk down under the water.

"Hey Kurama!" Kurama turned around to the sound of Yusuke's voice "Hiei said you would be here!" Yusuke and Kuwabara swam out to where Kurama was.

"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara" Kurama smiled then turned towards Hiei "and Hi Hiei"

"Where's Zeichi?" Hiei asked looking around "I saw Zekial on the beach and I saw you in the water because of your hair...But I don't see Zeichi" Kurama thought for a second.

"Oh I know where he is!" Kurama smiled happily "just wait a second, I'll go get him and introduce him to you!" With that Kurama dived under the water and came back up moments later with a black haired boy beside him "see I told you I knew where he was!" Kurama opened his eyes, a confused look took over his features, as he looked at the disgusted faces of his friends "What?"

"Well it's just that, uhhh...." Kuwabara began "He was under the water while you weren't and you had to go get him, so ummm... are you two like, well you know..." Kurama laughed.

"No I embarrassed him at one point so he went and sat on the bottom trying to calm down" Kurama smiled "Anyway this is Zeichi, I'm guessing you already know Kuwabara and Yusuke" Kurama gave them a scornful look "But this is Hiei" Kurama pointed towards Hiei"

Zeichi smiled ever so slightly, a blush taking over his features as he began to speak "It's nice to meet you, Hiei" he said quietly.

"Right back at you" Hiei said, trying to be nice for a change "Kurama can I speak to you for a moment?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded and followed Hiei further out.

"What is it?" Kurama asked quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I sense something about Zeichi" Hiei replied "I'm not convinced that he's human anymore"

"You have to be lying Hiei. How could Zeichi be anything, but human?"

"Before Yusuke, Kuwabara and I could leave Koenma showed up, he told us that a ningen woman had been killed a few days ago. Apparently it had been done by a wraith that had escaped the makai prison..." Hiei sighed "I asked him who the ningen was, he told me that it was a woman named Miaka Minoshi and if I remember correctly The day I followed Zekial to work they called him Mr. Minoshi" Kurama sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me that: Zeichi's father killed the mother of his child just so he could get custody over him?" Kurama looked at Hiei as if he were crazy.

"If you want to put it that way sure" Hiei turned and started swimming back to the others "It does make sense though"

(end of chapter)

Me- Who's happy that I finished the chapter?! Oh don't bother answering that Mizura (Tiffa) I know you're happy about it...

Kurama- So I am gay...Oh well

Me- Don't worry about it Kuri, your classified as bi now...

Kurama- sarcasticly Yipee...

Me- Heh, heh. Oh by the way I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I didn't have any inspiration for this chapter and I had to spend alot of time with my friends...

Kurama- yeah I know I got payed over time for it! Now I can finally buy that leather outfit and whip I wanted!

Me- Leather?... 0.o

Kurama- uhhh.... ;; ;; No not leather I meant another one of my red uniform type things...

Me- Ok...But when you by the "uniform" let me know I want to see you wearing it....Anyway good bye!


	4. Hiei's Gem of Love

Discalimer- I do not own any Yu Yu hakusho characters used in this fic. The only characters I own are Zeichi and Zekial

Me- so tired...

Kurama- Ummm...Why don't you go to sleep then?

Me- Good I dea I'll write this chapter in the mornin'

Goes to Sleep

In The Morning

Me- Hi everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update...I've just been busy.

Kurama- Hardly! All your ever doing is talking on the phone with that Dawn girl or hanging out!

Me- Like I said busy! I was also doing school work trying to get a bit of a headstart seeings as today was my first day in a new grade!

Kurama- Uh huh...Anyway, Tatara and me have decided to hold a little contest.

Me-That's right! If anyone can guess how old I'm turned yesterday and what grade I'm in this year. I'll use one of your ideas in this ficcy!

Kurama- Your Idea doesn't have to do with the ficcy...It'll be our little stress relieve chapter.

Me- Hehe! Oh and Mizura, Hogrim, oh and you too sis...You three aren't allowed to guess you already know the answer! Oh and one more thing! Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Kurama- Now on with the ficcy!

Me- Hey that's my line! Hits Kurama on the head

Kurama- ow.....

(Start Chappy)

Chapter Four: Hiei's Gem of Love

Zeichi was sitting in his room watching one of his favorite shows, when he heard the door open. He turned off the Television and could hear is father talking with Kurama. _'Wonder what he's doing here...'_ Thought Zeichi as he silently crept down the stairs.

"Yeah, that's right" Zeichi heard Shiori say "One of my best friends has invited me to a party out of town. I thought you'd might like to come with me."

"Ok, I'd love to go with you...But what are we going to do with Zeichi and Shuuichi?" Zeichi walked into the living room and sat beside Kurama.

"I thought that we could leave the two of them, at my house for the time being" Shiori replied.

"I guess that would be fine..." Zekial looked over at Zeichi "it would make it alot easier to get in touch with them" Zekial thought for a moment "when are we leaving?" Zeichi's eyes lit up with joy, _'Finally sometime alone without him to bug me!' _ Zeichi turned and looked at Kurama he seemed just as excited as him.

"We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow" Shiori replied "Oh and Zeichi, you have to get a few things packed aswell" Shiori smiled down at him "You willl be able to come and grab a few things of course, but Zekial would have to trust you with the house keys for that..."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending his house keys to Zeichi" Kurama stated looking at Shiori.

"Ok, well I should be going...I'll leave you two to get packing" Shiori stood up "Good-bye Zekial and have a good nights sleep" Shiori smiled wlaking to the door "Come on Shuuichi, we'll leave these two to thier packing" Kurama stood beside Shiori and quickly got his shoes on.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday" Kurama smiled as he turned to leave with Shiori "Bye Zeichi" Kurama followed Shiori out the door.

"I'm gonna start getting a few things together" Zeichi ran up the stairs and into his room. _'Yes! I get to be alone with Kurama! It'll be just the two of us,' _Zeichi thought of all the things that could possibly happen as he started to pack a few things. He had just finished packing his things when his father walked into the room. Zeichi looked up at his dad "What is it?" Zeichi asked as his father began to walk towards him. The next thing Zeichi new he was pinned to his bed, his father sitting on top of him. He struggled to get free, affraid of what was going to happen next.

"Stay still" Zekial said as he attempted to bind Zeichi's hands together with a long piece of rope. He grabbed hold of one of Zeichi's writsts and bound the rope tightly to it, he then tied his wrist to one of the many bars at the top of his bed. He soon managed to get ahold of Zeichi's other wrist and bound it to the backboard, just like the other one. He did the same to both of Zeichi's legs just, he bound them to the legs of the bed "since I won't be able to see you in a while I thought that I'd have some fun now" Zeichi watched as his father pulled out a long sharp knife.

Zekial walked over to his son, he placed the knife against his chest and pushed just enough to break the skin, he then pulled the knife straight down, ending the cut on his stomach. Zeichi cried out in pain, but his father wasn't finished yet. He placed the knife against Zeichi's soft skin again, he then dragged the knife across Zeichi's chest, creating a cross shaped cut. He smiled, licking Zeichi's cuts.

"Get off me!" Zeichi screamed trying his hardest to get free.

Zekial laughed, placing a forced kiss on Zeichi's lips. "Your pathetic" Zekial's tone was harsh and cold "Your half wraith and you still can't get out of a simple trap like this?"

Zeichi growled. "Get off of me right now"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make you"

"An empty threat" Zekial looked down at Zeichi "Such a pretty face, it would be a shame if something happened to it..." Zekial smirked evily as he placed the knife against Zeichi's cheek, Zeichi's eyes widened in fear as his father brought the knife over his left eye. "There's no reason to be affraid Zeichi, I heard it doesn't hurt after the first few hours" Zeichi gulped and closed his eyes.

"Insolent fool" Zeichi opened his eyes to Hiei's familiar voice "how can you do this to your son?" Hiei had Zekial up against the wall, his katana at Zekial's throat. Zekial just laughed and dissapeared "Wha- Where did he go?!"

"You should no better, than to play with a wraith" Zekial's laughter filled the room, but he was no where to be seen "Go ahead and free my son Hiei, I won't stop you. I'd be a fool to try."

Hiei smirked "Heh, your smarter than I thought you'd be" Hiei turned to face Zeichi "But...I know your not willing to let me take him without a fight"

"Why do you say that Hiei?" Zekial asked.

_'Ha got him'_ Hiei thought to himself "Well he is your play toy isn't he?"

"I guess that's true..." Zekial replied "But, I wouldn't let that get me into trouble"

"Coward" Hiei began to untie Zeichi's arms. _'Just a little closer and I can hit him...I really hate wraiths and thier stupid abilities!'_

"What if I made a deal with you?" Hiei stopped what he was doing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can get you Shuuichi" Zekial replied.

"Why would I want him?" Hiei asked, angered by Zekial's stupid idea.

"I can tell that your in love with him..." Zekial began, a sly tone in his voice "I can make Shuuichi yours, but only if you let me keep Zeichi"

"I'm not interested." Hiei stated simply "I'm not in love with that stupid ningen and never will be!" He finished untieing Zeichi and lifted him off the bed "If you don't mind I'll be going now..." Hiei sheathed his Katana, and left through the open window, Zeichi in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Zeichi asked, his voice was faint and he seemed rather weak.

"Im bringing you to Kurama...He'll know what to do" Hiei replied.

"But what if Shiori's sees me?" Hiei looked down at Zeichi, his eyes were barely opened.

"She won't see you...Kurama leaves his window open for me"

"Oh, ok..." Zeichi's eyes closed and his body fell limp in Hiei's arms. _'I'm almost there!' _ Hiei smiled as he saw the same familiar tree. He jumped up to one of the branches then in through the window. _'Damnit! Kurama's not in here...' _ He looked at Zeichi's figure laying limp within his arms _'I have no time to loose...'_ Hiei placed Zeichi on Kurama's bed then left through the open window. He knocked on Kurama's door.

"Oh, your one of Shuuichi's friends right?" Shiori asked, Hiei nodded "Well then, come on in" Shiori moved to the side allowing Hiei to enter her home "Me and Shuuichi are having tea in the living room, would you like to join us?" Hiei nodded again, then followed Shiori to the living room. Hiei looked around and spotted Kurama sitting on one of the couches, a sweet smile brightening up his face.

"Hello Hiei" Kurama said, his sweet voice, almost made Hiei forget his task.

"Hi Shuuichi" Hiei frowned, calling Kurama, Shuuichi, just didn't seem normal to him. He took a seat beside Kurama, Hiei sniffed the air _'he smells like Roses'_ Hiei thought.

"Why did you come to see me?" Kurama asked staring down at Hiei, he was confused about, why Hiei didn't wait for him in his room.

"I just needed to talk to you about something important..." Hiei replied.

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Hiei nodded.

"No, I have to tell you now..."

"Oh, alright" Kurama finished his tea and started walking to his room. He opened the door and was going to sit on his bed, instead he kneeled beside it, holding Zeichi's hand within his "What happened to him?!" Kurama yelled, looking angrily at Hiei.

"His father was playing a game with him..." Hiei replied "I stopped him before he did anything too serious"

"What do you mean?! This is serious Hiei!" Kurama looked down at Zeichi's wounds "He's lost alot of blood and I don't know his blood type..." Kurama bit his lip. Hiei sighed and walked over to him.

"Why don't you just use your plants? He's a wraith after all..." Kurama looked up at Hiei and sighed.

"Fine..." He went over to his desk and pulled out a small flower pot, using his abilities he helped the plant grow faster. He picked the healing herbs and prepared them. He then walked over to Zeichi "Are you awake Zeichi?" He asked. Zeichi's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to face Kurama.

"Hello Kurama" Zeichi said weakly. His eyes closed again. Kurama placed the herbs on Zeichi's wounds, then quickly bandaged them.

"Your going to be fine Zeichi...There's no need to worry" Kurama stood up and turned to face Hiei "You said Zekial did this right?" Hiei nodded "What else was he going to do? You said that you stopped him before he did anything too serious right?" Hiei nodded again.

"He was going to stab the knife through Zeichi's left eye..." Kurama smiled slightly.

"Thank you Hiei...I never expected you to care so much about someone, other than yourself" Hiei's eyes saddened and he turned to face the window "What is it?" Kurama asked, walking over to him.

"It's nothing..." Hiei began to walk towards the window. Kurama heard the sound of a small stone hitting the ground as Hiei fled through his open window. Kurama looked at his floor, a single black gem was shining briliantly on his carpet. He bent done and picked it up.

"Hiei...What's wrong with you?" Kurama asked, staring at the full moon.

(end of chapter)

Me- Hi everyone...This chapter took a while to write...laughs I'm so sorry! I failed you all!

Kurama-...uh huh...Anyway...Don't forget about the little contest we are holding we can't wait for your reviews!

Me- Oh and Sapphire angel....THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your little review helped me alot with this chapter...


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Me-Hi all! Me and Kuri decided that we'd right another chapter!

Kurama- Yeah...

Me- I'm amazed that I already have 12 reviews...the most I've ever had for one story is 20 and that story has like 11 chapters to it...cries no one likes to read my stories!

Kurama- Sure they do...See I'm reading one of your stories. Kurama is holding up a book called yaoi madness

Me- But I didn't write that on my own! My sis Kaimei helped me with it!!

Kurama- Sweat drop Well you did right some of it...

Me- Leave me alone! Your being so mean Kurama!

(Start ficcy)

Chapter Five: The Truth

Kurama sat in his room, talking with Zeichi. "Kurama are you listening to me?" Zeichi asked.

"Uh? Oh yeah..." Kurama looked at Zeichi and smiled.

"What's bothering you?" Zeichi asked "You've been rather distracted, these past few days..."

"I'm just thinking about Hiei" Kurama replied "he hasn't dropped by since he brought you here..."

"I see...Does he usually dissapear like this?"

"He's usually gone for longer periods of time...I'm worried about him though" Kurama sighed, looking at the black gem in his hand.

"I can understand that your worried about him, but is there really reason to worry?" Zeichi looked up at Kurama, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"No, I guess not" Kurama placed the gem inside his desk then slowly walked over to his bed. "I'm going to bed..." He said as he placed his head on his pillow.

"Alright, I'll go sleep in the guest room then" Zeichi stood to leave the room, but Kurama stopped him.

"You can stay in here if you like"

"No...I'd rather sleep in the guest room..." Zeichi said a blush across his cheeks.

"Alright" Kurama closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, as Zeichi silently left the room.

(Next morning)

Kurama's eyes fluttered open, he sat up and pulled the covers off of him. He stood and walked over to his closet, he stifled a yawn as he grabbed a pair of pants out of his closet. He went to his drawers and grabbed a shirt. Just as he was pulling down his pants he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Kurama turned around to see Hiei perched on his window sil. He blushed and continued changing.

"Getting dressed" he replied, Kurama watched as Hiei turned away a blush on his face. _'I wonder if he- No that couldn't be true! Hiei's a demon...He'd never be able to feel like that, or is that the only reason he's helping Zeichi?'_ Kurama looked at Hiei again and sighed. "Hiei, where have you been these past few days?"

"The makai" Hiei stated simply.

"Why were you there?" Kurama asked, pulling the clean shirt over his head.

"I was thinking..." Hiei replied "his voice took on a hint of anger and nervousness.

"What were you thinking about?" Kurama walked over to Hiei and leaned against the wall beside him.

"Human emotions..."Hiei looked down at Kurama "why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know...No need to get mad" Kurama replied stepping away from the wall "Oh I have something to give to you.." Kurama walked over to his desk and took the magnificent black gem from his drawer "I believe you dropped this when you left a couple of days ago"

Hiei looked at Kurama's hand "Why would I have such a thing?" Hiei asked, trying to hide how scared he really was. _'He's not allowed to know...'_ Hiei thought to himself.

"Well, it looks like a tear gem..."Kurama began " Your the only one I know who would have one of these with him. And since it's not light blue, I'm guessing it's not Yukina's...The colour is more suited for you" Hiei looked away "What caused you to shed this tear?"

"You" Hiei replied, feeling as if all his barriers had been broken through.

"What have I done to make you cry?" Kurama asked, starting to feel rather guilty.

"I- I can't tell you!" Hiei turned his back to Kurama.

Kurama sighed walking over to Hiei. He wrapped his arms around the little fire youkai "Tell me Hiei, I must know" Kurama breathed in Hiei's scent.

"I lo- I can't tell you!" Hiei struggled to get free of Kurama's embrace, but Kurama only tightened his old on him.

"Please tell me Hiei, if I don't know I'll feel guilty..." Kurama's voice was filled with worry quilt, and truth.

"I- I...Love...You" Hiei said quietly, tears falling freely from his eyes. Kurama turned the little fire youkai around and placed a feather light kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too Hiei, but I also love Zeichi" Kurama looked over at his door "Zeichi's coming Hiei...If you can grow to love him aswell, maybe then we can all be together" Kurama kissed Hiei again, his tongue lightly carressed the top of his mouth, soon Kurama pulled away, just as Zeichi opened to door to his room.

"Oh, your already awake..." Zeichi said smiling at him "I was going to make breakfast...Is there anything you'd like?"

"Whatever you make is fine" Kurama replied, his once worried voice, was now happy.

Hiei turned away, heading towards the window. "I'll see you another time fox" Hiei said as he fled the property. Kurama sighed. _'Oh well...I guess it's better than forcing him to eat with us'_ Kurama laughed slightly then smiled down at Zeichi.

"What do you think of Hiei?" He asked, smiling curiously.

"What do you mean exactly?" Replied Zeichi.

(Time change)

Late that evening Kurama heard a knock at his door, he sighed getting up of the sopft couch. He opened the door, and smiled warmly. "Hello Yusuke. I didn't expect to see you here this late" Kurama moved to the side allowing Yusuke to enter his home "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kurama asked. He was trying to be as nice as he could, for he wasn't really in the mood to talk to Yusuke.

"Your mom went away right?" Yusuke asked, his eyes never leaving Kurama's.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kurama titled his head, slightly confused.

"Oh, I was just wondering..." Yusuke turned to leave a sly smile on his face "Just be prepared for the party tomorrow" with that Yusuke left, leaving Kurama to figure things out.

Kurama went back into the living room, resuming his seat beside Zeichi. "Just to let you know...We have to get set for a party" Kurama looked at the ground, still slightly in shock.

"What for?" Zeichi asked his child like eyes filled with curiosity.

Kurama sighed "Yusuke decided that he could throw a party here..." Kurama met Zeichi's stare, leaning forwards he placed a kiss upon his lips "But...I'm sure we'll have a good time" Zeichi smiled, wondering what Kurama could possibly have in mind. Kurama turned and looked at the clock "It's late...We should really get some sleep" Zeichi nodded and the two stood going into thier bedrooms for the night.

Kurama changed into his pajama's and cuddled up under the blankets. With his eyes closed and the room silent, he began to think. _'Hiei loves me...I love him...I love Zeichi...Zeichi loves me...But Zeichi and Hiei don't like eachother...How is this going to work?! I can't choose between them! Hiei's my best friend and the person who understands me the most...I couldn't possibly turn him down, especially because he needs a friend he can trust. Then there's Zeichi. He can understand that I'm not human, but he can't understand all the stuff I've gone throughin my life...But I'd never be able to turn him down either...His father beats him and his dad has had sexual contact with him' _ Kurama sighed the thoughts in his head frustrated him more and more. _'I also have to deal with that stupid party Yusuke decided to have...Maybe I should get Hiei to come, that way him and Zeichi could get to know eachother better...Yes, that's exactly what I'll do...Then maybe...They'll learn to love eachother...as well as me...'_ With that Kurama drifted off into a deep sleep. Dreaming about him Hiei and Zeichi together.

(end of chapter)

Me- Oh...That's one wierd chapter....

Kurama- I have comitment problems in this...

Me- So what?

Kurama- No wait...Just desicion problems....Maybe I should pick Hiei!

Zeichi- And what about me?! You gonna leave me to my dads wrath?! You ass!

Me- calm down you two! I'm thw one writting this ficcy!

Kurama- Yeah and from the looks of it it's strayed away from the whole Idea....

Me- It did not! I am actually getting to the main point of the story!

Kurama- Yeah and your gonna have it done it like one chapter!

Me- Will not!

Kurama- Will too!

Me- Will not!

Kurama- Will too!

Me- Do you want me to reduce your pay?!

Kurama- No sir...Sorry sir...Of course you'll get it done in alot more chapters than one...

Me- Better! Throws Kuri his pay

Kurama- woo hoo! Money!

Me- Well please Review...Oh and I hope you liked the chapter...Me and Kurama are trying our best to come up with Ideas....

Kurama- Uh huh...I'm the one that came up with the main plot!

Me- Your point?!

Kurama- There wasn't supposed to be a love affair involved!

Me- Deal with it!


	6. Emotions

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho cahracters used in this fic.

Me- wow...I'm actually not mad for once....

Kurama- Your not usually mad...Your usually hyper...

Me- I know, it's just the past few days you've been making me mad...

Kurama- How is that?

Me- You are making me want to go to school....

Kurama- Oh...

(Start Ficcy)

Chapter Six: Emotions...

Kurama awoke to a loud bang, coming from Zeichi's room. He pulled the blankets off himself and quickly ran to Zeichi's room, when he opened the door he was met with a rather unusual site. Zeichi was sitting on the ground rubbing his head, while Kuwabara and Yusuke sat triumphantly on his bed, Koenma was stood in the middle of the room, looking rather annoyed.

"What brings you three here?" Kurama asked, his question directed towards Koenma.

"Well...I have a job for you boys...But we have to wait for Hiei to get here" Koenma replied, looking out the window "Where is that little demon anyway?"

"Right here" Koenma turned to see Hiei standing beside Kurama in the doorway.

"Oh, well it's about time!" Koenma exclaimed, Hiei grunted pushing the comment asside "Hiei, why don't you tell everyone the mission?"

"Hn" Hiei looked towards Zeichi then back at the others "We have to hunt down a wraith...He goes by the name Zekiel Hasheten" Hiei looked towards Kurama " He killed a human about a month ago and is wanted in many diffrent places" Hiei looked sadly at Zeichi "He's to be caught, dead or alive...Either way is good, as long as he can't do any more harm" Zeichi stood up.

"WHy are you saying all this around me?" Koenma looked at him, just noticing that he was in the room.

"We weren't meant to" Koenma said "But since we have, we might aswell let you know" Koenma looked around the room at his four hard working spirit detectives then back at Zeichi "These four boys are-"

"Spirit detectives...I know" Zeichi looked at Hiei "Hiei's already saved my life once..." Koenma turned to look at Hiei.

"I see...Who are you anyway?" Koenma looked at Kurama then back at Zeichi.

"My name is Zeichi Hasheten...I'm the son of Zekial, the women he killed was my mother and he did it for me" Zeichi looked at the ground sadly tears falling from his cheeks "He doesn't care about my well being...The only thing he cares about is having me as his." Kurama took Zeichi into his embrace and looked angrily at Koenma.

"I suggest you leave" Kurama said, his eyes flashing gold. Koenma backed away towards the window along with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Well...Please do get this done right away!" Koenma then took off out the window, Yusuke and Kuwabara at his heels.

"Sorry..." Was all that Kurama could manage to say.

"It's fine...I would like to kill him myself, but I'm too weak" Zeichi looked up at Kurama.

"You are strong enough Zeichi...You just have to believe in yourself" Hiei smiled as he wrapped his arms around both Zeichi and Kurama "I'm sure that if you tried you could beat him" Zeichi looked up at Hiei a sweet smile on his lips.

"Thank you Hiei..."

(scene change)

Kurama sat up in his bed, the images of his dream flooding his mind. _'That was wierd...' _thought Kurama as he got out of bed. He looked around his room and smiled as he saw Hiei asleep in a corner. Kurama walked over to him and placed a blanket around the little fire youkai. _'He doesn't seem like the same dangerous guy in his sleep'_ Kurama left the room and walked down the hall stopping to check on Zeichi. He opened the door and saw Zeichi, sound asleep in his bed, his arms wrapped around one of the pillows. Kurama laughed as he quietly closed the door and began walking down the stairs.

"I wonder what Zeichi and Hiei would want for breakfast..." Kurama looked through one of his cubbords and smiled.

(Time change)

Hiei awoke to an interesting scent, he stood up letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. He quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, spotting Kurama he smiled. Kurama was standing infront of the stove a spatula in hand and an apron tied around his neck and waist. Hiei silently walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the fox demon.

"Morning Fox" Hiei said "What are you doing?" Hiei let go of Kurama and stood beside him, staring at the circular sharp in the middle of the frying pan.

"Making you and Zeichi breakfast" Kurama replied "I hope you don't mind" Kurama looked at Hiei's confused face and smiled.

"I don't mind at all...But what are you making?" Hiei looked up at Kurama, his crimson eyes meeting Kurama's emerald green orbs.

"Pancakes" Kurama smiled as he placed a feather light kiss upon Hiei's lips "Could you do me a small favor Hiei?" Hiei nodded you go wake up Zeichi please?" Hiei sighed turning to leave the kitchen.

"Alright...I'll be right back Fox" Hiei left the room and walked back up the stairs, into Zeichi's room. He walked over to the bed and reached out a hand to shake Zeichi, but stopped.

"Everything's going to be fine, Hiei..." Zeichi mumbled in his sleep "Kurama loves us both...He'll never be able to leave you...Not when his feelings for you are this strong" Hiei fell back against the wall and slid to the floor, his eyes beginning to water.

"I know he loves us both Zeichi...But you need him more" Hiei held back his tears and attempted to stop his voice from trembling.

"We both need him...Neither one of us needs him more or less..." Hiei looked up to see the sleeping boy, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down upon him.

Hiei smiled "But do we love eachother? That's the main question..."Zeichi smiled walking over to Hiei.

"We might and we might not..." Zeichi began "But we don't know yet...We have to get to know eachother better first" Hiei nodded and stood up.  
  
"Fox told me to come wake you...He's making pancakes for breakfast" Zeichi laughed.

"Fox is an interesting name for Kurama..." Hiei smirked.

"I'm the only one that calls him that"

"I see...Tell Kurama I'll be down soon, and thanks for coming to tell me Hiei" Hiei opened Zeichi's door.

"I will..." With that Hiei closed the door and left the room.

Zeichi smiled as he began pulling onhis clean clothes. _'Today will be a day for the three of us...Maybe Hiei willl learn to trust me.' _Zeichi smiled at the thought. _'My love for Kurama won't fade, but it'll grow...and so will my love for Hiei...'_

(end of chapter)

Me- sorry this chapter is so short...sorta like all my other chapters...

Kurama- Oh...You know I think I like this one better...

Me- Yeah well...I hope you liked it anyway...I really ahd no inspiration for this chapter...So I just decided to go with whatever, came to mind...

Kurama- yeah so please review...


	7. Smiling Faces

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Me- Wow... I never thought I'd go to school in a skirt...

Kurama- laughs neither did I but you sure look good in that short black pleaded skirt!

Me- Oh Shut up!

Kurama- Ok...I don't want my pay reduced again...

Me- I never reduced it...

Kurama- Then why did I only get twenty this week instead of twenty-five?

Me- I gave you thirty! Not Twenty!

Kurama- counts the money Oops...Sorry

Me- Better! Hugs Kurama

(Start ficcy)

Chapter Seven: Smiling Faces

Zeichi walked down the stairs early in the morning. Kurama and Hiei sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Kurama smiled as Zeichi sat across from him.

"Good morning Zeichi" Kurama said, he looked at Zeichi's wet hair and smirked "I see you took a shower..."

Zeichi smiled; "Yeah...I thought I needed one" he looked towards Hiei "Do you think he needs a shower?"

"Actually I think he might..." Kurama looked at Hiei, he looked up and shook his head,

"I do not need a shower! I am perfectly clean!" Hiei protested. Zeichi smiled.

"I believe you Hiei, I just didn't think you took showers... I mean you don't have a house right?" Hiei shook his head.

"It isn't fair!" Kurama said standing up "Hiei should be able to feel the luxuries of a nice hot shower!"

Zeichi nodded "I agree! He's probably never touched warm water before!"

Zeichi and Kurama looked at each other then tackled Hiei to the ground. "Get off me!" Hiei screamed as the two boys dragged the reluctant demon towards the bathroom.

"Come on Hiei! It'll be fine! It's just like bathing underneath the water fall!" Hiei growled as he was stripped of his clothes and put into the shower "Now be good!" Kurama reached for the tap and turned the water on.

"I'm gonna kill you, Fox!" Hiei screamed as the water began to hit him.

"Go ahead! Just make sure you finish your shower first...Me and Zeichi will be downstairs cleaning up for Yusuke's party" with that Kurama and Zeichi walked out of the room, leaving the poor fire demon to figure things out on his own.

"Do you think we were a little to pushy?" Zeichi asked as the reached the ground floor.

"No...Hiei's used to it, Yusuke and Kuwabara are worse trust me on that one" Kurama looked down at Zeichi's smiling face "I hope you don't mind the fact that you just saw Hiei naked..."

Zeichi blushed "I never really thought about that..." he looked up at Kurama, who was now laughing, "It's not that funny Kurama!"

"It's not that...Look at the window" Kurama said squeezing the words in between his laughter.

Zeichi turned to look at the window. There stood Yusuke and Kuwabara faces plastered against the glass. Zeichi put a hand over his mouth as a small giggle escaped his lips. Yusuke pulled away realizing what they were laughing about. He turned and walked towards the front door letting himself in he triumphantly walked into the living room.

"Are you two getting ready for the party?" he asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yes..." Kurama sighed "why do you torment me like this?"

"Because it's fun" Yusuke stated.

"Who's in the shower?" Kuwabara asked walking into the living room.

"Hiei is..." Kurama replied smiling.

Yusuke snickered "why aren't you in there with him?"

"Because I took one last night" Kurama smirked at Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces "plus I have to keep Zeichi company" Yusuke frowned.

"Alright...But make sure your ready! The party starts at seven" With that Yusuke left, Kuwabara trailing at his heels.

(Time Change)

Half an hour had passed since Kurama and Zeichi had dragged Hiei up to the shower. Kurama looked around the room and sighed.

"Come on Zeichi...It's time to go drag Hiei out of the shower" Zeichi laughed as Kurama stood up.

"Ok" Zeichi stood beside Kurama and the two of them began walking up the stairs. Once outside the bathroom they stopped "do you think he'll be mad at us?" Kurama shrugged and turned the knob, opening the bathroom door.

"About time!" Hiei stated. Kurama turned to look at him. He was fully clothed and sat on the toilet.

"Sorry Hiei...Me and Zeichi got caught up in our cleaning" Hiei looked from Kurama to Zeichi and smiled.

"It's fine...Just turn off the water" Kurama did as he was told and then looked at Hiei again.

"Do you want to come to the store with us? Zeichi and I are going to buy some decorations for the party!" Hiei stood up and nodded.

"Sure..." Kurama smiled, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Do you want to fix your hair first?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei's once spikey hair.

"Hn..." Kurama smiled, guessing that it meant yes. He walked over to Hiei and dried his hair off. He then backed away letting the hair take on it's natural form.

"Kurama, we should hurry...the stores are going to close soon" Zeichi said quietly. Kurama nodded walking out the bathroom door.

"Lets go Hiei" Hiei smiled again and followed Kurama and Zeichi out the front door.

Kurama walked on silently listening to the conversation Zeichi was having with Hiei. He sighed letting his thoughts wander. _'I don't think I've ever seen Hiei this happy before...'_ Kurama thought, the picture of Hiei's smiling face in his head. _'Maybe things are going better than I thought they were..."_ Kurama turned to look at Hiei and Zeichi and smiled.

"We're here" Kurama watched as Hiei held open the door for Zeichi, Kurama smiled walking past Hiei "Thank you" He said in a sweet yet seductive tone. Hiei followed him inside closing the door behind him.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Hiei asked as he stood beside Kurama.

"Streamers, balloons, water guns...I know Yusuke loves those things, candy, drinks and some food so that I can cook supper for everyone" Hiei sighed walking away from Kurama.

Hiei walked around the store, looking at all the different things on the shelves. He mumbled something under his breath and turned to see Zeichi standing behind him.

"See anything you like?" Zeichi asked smiling.

Hiei shook his head "nothing in this place is interesting..."

"Are you sure you don't like anything?" Zeichi stare met Hiei's.

"Don't worry about him...I didn't really expect him to like anything" Kurama said walking up behind them "he prefers things that are black and of high value..."

"Hn" Hiei looked at Kurama "can we leave now?" Kurama nodded walking up to one of the cashiers.

"I just have to pay for this then we can leave" Kurama looked at Hiei's grumpy expression and sighed. _'To think...I thought he might actually have a good time...'_ Kurama pushed the thought aside as he began piling the stuff onto the counter. Kurama waited patiently for the cashier to finish calculating the money. After she was finished Kurama quickly paid for it and left the store, Hiei and Zeichi following behind him.

(End of chappy)

Me- Wow... Was that the longest chapter I wrote? It seems pretty short still...

Kurama- I don't know if this is the longest chapter... I'll have to check...Starts going through old chapters

Me- Whatever... If you liked it please review...and even if you didn't review....By the way I know the title to this chapter is corny...I have problems with thinking up titles...


	8. Kitsunes

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Me: Huggles Zeichi Your my precious!

Kurama: Tatara, your insane...

Zeichi: Can't...Breath....HELP ME!!!!

Kurama: No way am I going near her! Her punches hurt! (Rubs a bruis on his arm)

Zeichi: Cry baby! Get you Sorry Kitsune butt over here and help me!

Kurama: Ok fine! (walks over) Ummm...Tatara I think that your sqeezing him a little too hard...I mean his face is turning blue...

Me: Ok...I'll let go of him (Smiles evily) If you'll be my sqeeze toy for a while...

Kurama: (backs away nervously) No thanks...I think Zeichi's a lot softer and squishier than me...(sits in a corner)

(start chapter)

Chapter Eight: Kitsunes

Kurama looked around the house and smiled. They had finally finished decorating and the place looked great, now all he had to do was make a few snacks for the party. He walked into the kitchen and began taking out the things he needed, he smiled when he felt Hiei's arms being wrapped around his waist. The Kitsune closed his eyes for a moment, then turned around to look at Hiei.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked, smiling at the little fire demon.

"I'm hungry..." Hiei said, he groaned as his stomach growled.

Kurama laughed, "Alright...Take a seat and I'll make you something to eat" Hiei smiled and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He watched as the kitsune pulled something out of one of the many cubbords and stuck it in the microwave, or atleast that's what he thought Kurama called it. The kitsune pushed a few buttons and soon the scent of whatever was in there began wafting throughout the room. Hiei sniffed the air and his stomach growled again. _'Hurry up!'_ Hiei thought. He smiled when Kurama placed it infront of him. Hiei looked up at Kurama. "It's alright Hiei...It's not gonna kill you. It's a pizza pop" Hiei titled his head in confusion then looked back down at the pizza pop.

"Thank you" Hiei said as he picked it up. He took a bite out of it and to his surprise it tasted rather good. He smiled and took another bite, then another.

"Your welcome" Kurama tried to hold back his laughter. He then turned back to his work.

A couple hours had passed and Kurama was finally finished withhis cooking. He pulled the snacks from the oven and left them to cool off, he then grabbed a coupld bowls and filled them with chips and popcorn. He sighed looking at the clock. _'it won't be long now...'_ Kurama brought the bowls into the living room and placed them on the table, which was now against the wall. He had made sure that the furniture was out of the way, just in case. He went back into the kitchen and smiled at Hiei.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Hiei asked holding up a couple cans of pop.

"Put them in the cooler in the other room...I'll bring in the other drinks" Hiei sighed taking the case of pop into the other room. He put the drinks into the cooler which was filled with ice, once he had finished that he helped Kurama withthe coolers. Kurama looked around the room. "Do you know where Zeichi is?" He asked looking at the little fire youkai.

"No...I haven't seen him since we finished decorating" Kurama sighed looking around the room.

"Can you go look for him? I need to finish setting up..." Hiei nodded and left the room. Hiei walked up the stairs leading to the second floor. He loooked in every room, but there was no sing of Zeichi. He walked back down the stiars and bumped into Kurama, who was about to join him upstairs. Kurama looked at Hiei and sighed, his eyes showing concern for Zeichi's where abouts "He isn't up stairs?" Hiei shook his head.

"Is there anywhere else we can search?" Hiei asked, the slightest bit of concern showing in his voice.

"He may be downstairs...But the light stopped working a couple of days ago and ever since then I haven't been down there" Hiei looked towards the basement door and walked towards it.

"Well we have to try right?" Kurama nodded "Don't worry about stumbling around in the dark..." Kurama smiled knowing what Hiei had in mind. As they walked down the stairs a small flame appeared in Hiei's hand. "This should work..." Hiei said as they continued down into the basement.

They soon reached the ground floor and looked around, Zeichi wasn't in sight.The two split up Kurama using a candle for light and Hiei using the flame in his palm. Hiei soon found a door in the basement. He quietly turned the knob and walked into the room. _'The laundry room..'_ Hiei laughed and was about to leave the room when he heard a graon of some sort. He walked into the room, he looked around, but didn't see anything. He continued walking a bit further into the room until he almost tripped. He looked at the ground and smiled, there on the ground lay Zeichi, sound asleep.

Hiei kneeled down beside him the flame in his hand illuminating the angelic features of the half wraiths face. Suddenly Hiei had an odd feeling creeping through his body, he leaned towards the younger boy and placed a kiss upon his lips. Hiei pulled back, the boy was still asleep. Hiei leaned in to kiss Zeichi again, but noticed something quite peculiar.

"Kitsune ears?" Hiei stared at the ears on the boys head. They were completely black, except for the red tips. He looked down at Zeichi a confused expression on his face "Isn't he supposed to be a wraith?" Hiei asked himself "Then why does he have Kitsune ears?" The boy stirred in his sleep, showing his back to Hiei. Hiei fell back in utter shock, "He has a tail too?!" Hiei quickly covered his mouth knowing that he had said that loud enough to wake Zeichi and to bring Kurama into the room.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he walked into the room. He gasped dropping candle, the light to it flickered out.

(Time Change)

Zeichi awoke to the sound of loud music and people hollaring. He sat up realizing that he was on his bed. _'How did I get up here?'_ Zeichi looked around the room, then stood up and walked into the bathroom. _'Oh shit! When did they grow back?!' _Zeichi looked around the room for any sort of sharp object, he wasn't able to find one. Panicking slightly he pulled his hod over his head and quickly tied his tail to his leg, making sure that it didn't look strange, he walked down the stairs. He looked around the living room, many people were dancing, some were just talking in small groups and as usual Kuwabara was flirting with every girl in sight. Zeichi quickly made his way through the living room, stopping when he saw Hiei and Kurama tight in a lip lock, the fire youkai sitting on Kurama's lap. Zeichi giggled quietly and walked into the kitchen. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a knife, hiding it in his sleeve, he went back up the stairs.

He walked into the bathroom and pulled his hood off. He looked into the mirror once more and sighed. _'I hate having to do this...But if I don't and my dad finds out...I'll be living a life worse than the one I'm living now...He'd never trust to leave me alone again...'_ Zeichi pulled the right ear upward and winced as he felt the knife cutting through the soft skin of his ear. He bit his lip trying to stop himself from crying out in pain as the knife began cutting through the cartilage in it. He felt his hand jolt up and took a couple of deep breaths he looked in the mirror again. _'One down...One to go...Then after that I have to deal with the tail...'_ He pulled on the other kkitsune ear and did the same, this time making sure to bite his lip from the start. He put the knife down on the counter and quickly grabbed a few pieces of goz. He pushed them against the top of his head, then looked down at the two kitsune ears on the counter.

Once the bleeding stopped he grabbed hold of his tail, picking up the knife again, he closed his eyes. Bringing the knife down, he lightly touched the tail, then lifted it up again, he quickly brought it down a second time putting a lot of force behind it, but he wasn't prepared for the shock. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, his eyes watered. He looked at the tail in his hands. _'Atleast it's off...' _Zeichi thought and stood up. He grabbed a few more pieces of goz and held them on the wound with one of his hands. With his free hand he disposed of the ears and tail making sure they were somewhere Kurama wouldn't look. He pulled the goz away from the wound and smirked. _'there wasn't as much blood this time...' _He tought as he touched the, now healed wound with his fingers. He left the bathroom and walked over to his bedroom door. He locked it then walked over to his bed, collapsing on it he immediately fell asleep.

(end chappy)

Me: (Whistles) I think I did good!

Kurama: Sure whatever...Oh and you owe me for the past two weeks.

Me: Yeah Yeah... (Throws Kurama his pay)

Kurama: Hey ya know what?

Me: What?

Kurama: The last three chapters have all ended with an S...

Me: Hey your right! Wow amazing!

Kurama: I thought it was just ironic...

Me: The chapter thing is ironic...But the fact you actually were right is amazing!

(Kurama gowles silently and mumbles something under his breath)


	9. A Lost Reason

Dislcaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Me- Hi all...I finally feel like writting another chapter...even though I'm still sort of in my reading stage...(laughs)

Kurama- Yeah...She's constantly reading it gets so boring after a while!

Me- What was that?!

Kurama- Nothing!

Me- good kitsune...Oh and KB I hope you don't mind that both Zeichi and Hiei are paired up with Kurama, which anyone who's read the whole thing so far should know!

Kurama- I feel like a player...

Me- (laughs) you are one!

(Start of Chapter!)

Capter Nine: A Lost Reason

Kurama sat up in bed, his head was pounding and he wasn't feeling that good. He graoned and swung his feet to the side of the bed. He stood up and walked over to his closet, as he opened the door he nearly fell over. He sighed grabbing some clean close to put on. _'What happened last night?'_ He thought as he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything at all. He quickly walked over to his dressor and grabbed a pair of boxers. When he was dressed he walked into the bathroom, he nearly threw up at the sent. He looked around the room for the source, but couldn't find anything. He sighed and looked at the mirror, his eyes narrowed in curiousity as he spotted a few drops of blood on it. _'what the heck?'_ He looked down at the ground and gasped, there on the floor was a small puddle of blood.

"Wha-what happened?!" He kneeled down and tried to find any sign of how it happened. Then he spotted a pair of black and red Kitsune ears along with a fluffy black, red tipped tail. "Zeichi!" Kurama stood up and quickly ran to Zeichi's bedroom, he turned the knob. "Damn it! It's locked" He sank to the floor, letting a single tear run down his cheek. "Wait a second!" Kurama sighed, standing up again. "How could I forget about that!" His eyes flashed gold and soon a silver haired kitsune stood in the hallway. He laughed and pulled something out from in his hair and very carfully picked the lock.

The red haired boy took over once again and ran to Zeichi's side. He sighed in relief. _'He's all right!' _Kurama felt tears welling up in his eyes, he burried his face in Zeichi's chest, unaware of the emerald eyes that were staring at him. Zeichi placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Kurama jumped at the sound of Zeichi's quiet voice.

Kurama looked at him and smiled, "I'm just glad your ok..." he replied.

"I see" Zeichi giggled, remembering what he had seen last night.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Well when I went downstairs last night..." Zeichi began smiling at the image in his head "I saw you and Hiei tight in a lip lock..." Zeichi giggled again " Hiei was sat on your lap"

Kurama blushed, "Really?" Zeichi nodded "Well then, why didn't you join us?"

Now it was Zeichi's turn to blush, "Well...You two just looked so cute and I was only downstairs for a second..." Kurama smiled.

"It's fine...I'll just have to be sure to do exactly the same thing with you" Zeichi blushed a deeper red "How about tonight? My room?"

"I uhh...." He looked down and blinked. _'Ow! I didn't realize how much my eyes hurt...'_ He sighed. "Kurama...Can you go for a minute? I need to get changed" Kurama nodded and left the room.

Zeichi stood up and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, his eyes had started to water. He sighed and took out on of the two contacts he had in, he soon followed with the other one, he then put them in the cleaning solution he had. He looked in the mirror again and sighed. _'Why am I like this?'_ He asked himself, still staring at the odd colours of his eyes. _'I don't get it! My dad's eyes are brown and so where my mom's, but mine are two diffrent colours!' _He growled slightly, he hated the colour of his eyes. One was red and the other was gold.

(Scene Change)

Kurama walked back into his bedroom and laughed slightly as he saw Hiei sitting up in the bed, making sure the blanket stayed over him. Hiei turned to look at Kurama a confused look on his face.

"Fox...What happened last night?" Hiei asked, seeming rather frustrated.

"I don't know exactly...Zeichi said he saw us kissing downstairs and that you were on my lap, but I don't remember any of it..." Kurama sighed, then it struck him. "Wait...Hiei, are you naked?"

Hiei titled his head a tad confused, "Yes...I've been sitting here for a while trying to figure out where my clothes went" Kurama's eyes widened in shock. "What did I say?"

"Hiei...I think that we..." Kurama trailed off.

"You think that we what?" Hiei asked still confused.

"I woke up naked...I didn't notice you were in the bed"

"You're saying that we..." Kurama nodded.

(Time Change)

Zeichi sat in his room, a couple hours had passed since he had asked Kurama to leave and his eyes were only just starting to feel better. _'Kurama's probably wondering why I'm not downstairs yet...' _ Zeichi sighed and stood up, looking out his window an idea struck him. He walked over to the desk in his room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, he then sat down and started writting something on the paper.

"Life is a mystery" Zeichi recited the words out loud then wrote them on the paper. "And for me it's full of...Hmmm...What ryhmes with mystery?" He sat thinking for a moment then smiled. "Misery!" He wrote them down on the piece of paper he then wrote a few more lines and once again recited the words out loud, making usre that it made sence. "Life is a mystery, and for me it's full of Misery, As I'm falling through the air, I know that he doesn't care, My heart is singing it's last song, as I realize his love for me is long gone..." Zeichi smiled "So far, so good..."He wrote a few more lines then quickly erased them. "Those don't make sence!" He soon wrote a couple of diffrent lines and said them out loud. "My Suicide will be my last cry, for I am saying good bye" He quickly finished the poem and wrote a title at the top "The Lost Reason" He yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap now..." He went over to his bed, as soon as his head hit hte pillow he was fast asleep.

(Time Change)

Kurama walked into Zeichi's room an smiled at the sleep boy. _'He looks so cute when he's sleeping'_ Kurama thought. He walked over to the bed and kissed Zeichi on the cheek. The boy stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Sweet dreams" Kurama said quietly, he then spotted the piece of paper on the desk and walked over to it. he picked it up and silently read it.

_The Lost Reason_

_Life is a mystery _

_And for me it's full of misery_

_As I'm falling through the air _

_I know he doesn't care_

_My heart is singing it's last song _

_As I realize his love for me is long gone_

_My suicide will be my last cry_

_For Im saying good-bye_

_My pained tears dissapear into the night_

_As I close my eyes and go towards the light_

_For tonight I lost the reason_

_To continue my treason_

Kurama smiled sadly, as a tear slid down his cheek. He put the poem back on the desk and left the room, making sure he didn't make any noise. He walked into the living room and looked up at Hiei.

"What's wrong Fox?" Hiei asked, Kurama didn't answer, instead he sat down beside Hiei and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"He's very artistic..." Kurama said a smile playing upon his lips. "His poem was beautiful and full of spirit"

"What are you talking about Fox?"

"The poem on Zeichi's desk..." Hiei looked slightly confused, but he soon smiled.

"What did it say?" he asked. Kurama looked up at Hiei slightly surprised, the little fire youkai had never been interested in things like this before.

"Why do you ask?" Kurama looked into Hiei's crimson eyes.

"I just wanted to know" Hiei replied. Kurama smiled and nodded, he closed his eyes and recited the words of the poem. He looked up at Hiei, the litte youkai was smiling.

"Did you like it?" Kurama asked quietly. Hiei nodded. "Good"

(End of chapter)

Me- I don't think I like this chapter!

Kurama- Why not?

Me- Well because you kept erasing what I was really trying to write!

Kurama- I did no such thing (looks around nervously)

Me- Oh yeah? Then huccom everytime I tried to write about you taking Zeichi to your room at night it suddenly got erased?!

Kurama- I dunno. (Halo pops up ontop of his head)

Me- Bum. Anyway Please review! Oh and tell me what you thought of the poem!

Kurama- Yeah whatever she said.

Me- psst, if you want me to write a part about Kurama and Zeichi in Kurama's room at night put the number 937 at the bottom of your review if no put 66 and if amybe put 62923 Thankies!


	10. Hellion Plants

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Me- I dunno what to write about, my mom is boring me by playing a game and constantly getting killed so I came up here to try and find something to do...

Kurama- Hmm...Guess you could say we need a tad of help when it comes to ideas...

Me- Yeah, it gets hard to write chapters after a while and I'm sure a lot of writers have gone through this, they don't exactly have writers block, but it's just hard to write.

Kurama- And after a while you start to get bored of what your writting then you give up on it.

Me- It happened when I was writting the lost soul. But I managed to pull through, though that story is craptacular.

Kurama- Well, you had better get to work on this soon, I mean it has to be done eventually.

Me- True enough, ok peoples! Since most of you said yes or maybe I get to write the part about Zeichi and Kuri! Yeah This'll be fun! I hope...

Kurama- I'll be nice this time and I won't erase it.

Me- So you did do that! (shoves him in a cage with Jin)

Jin- Hi

Kurama- Ahhh!!! Help me!

Me- Sorry PPL inside joke with me sis.

(Start Chapter)

Chapter Ten: Hellion plants...

Kurama hovered over Zeichi, his hair dangling down beside his face. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Zeichi, who moved his head to the side. Kurama smirked, _'He's playful tonight...'_ He thought. He leaned in to kiss Zeichi again, but Zeichi moved out from underneath him and sat, back against the wall. Kurama crawled over to him and held him there. He pressed his hands against the wall and leaned in, as if to kiss Zeichi, instead he whispered into his ear.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?" Zeichi didn't answer. Kurama smiled evilly and lightly nibbled on his ear. Zeichi giggled and slipped away from Kurama once again. "Come here" Kurama said as he followed Zeichi across the room.

Zeichi smiled as his hand landed on the doorknob, "No, I think I'd prefer to leave the room" He turned the knob and opened the door, but before he could leave...Kurama had pinned him to the door.

"I don't want you to leave, I promised you something and I'm intent on keeping that promise" Kurama smiled seductively, "Now come to the bed" Kurama pulled on Zeichi's collar, forcing him to follow him to the bed. He pinned Zeichi down and kissed him passionately. Zeichi squirmed away. "That's it!" Kurama sat on top of Zeichi using his knees to pin his shoulders. "Hiei! I need a bit of help!"

"With what?" Hiei asked as he opened the door to Kurama's bedroom.

"Zeichi's not listening!" Kurama stated firmly as he looked at the little fire youkai.

Hiei sighed, "Why don't you just use you little plants to help you?"

Kurama thought for a moment than an evil grin appeared on his face, he pulled a single seed from his locks of red hair and placed it on the bed. "Ready Sin?" He asked. The plant shook as if it knew what was about to happen. Soon the plant began to grow, it entangled itself around Zeichi's limbs, securing them to the bed. "Thank you Sin" Kurama said patting a folwer bud, the plant opened it's mouth, then closed it. Kurama smiled at Hiei, "Thanks for the help, do you want to join us?" Hiei shook his head and left the room.

Hiei stood outside the room, his back pressed firmly against Kurama's bedroom door. "Not that stupid plant..." Hiei said to himself, "I remember when Kurama used it on me" He shuddered at the thought of it. "Poor Zeichi, may Sin have mercy on his soul..." Hiei pushed away from the door and walked down the hall. He had just reached the stairs when he felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and nearly screamed as he saw another plant, identical to Sin, it grabbed hold oh his ankle and dragged him back into Kurama's bedroom.

Kurama smirked as he saw Hiei being dragged into his room. "Thanks Chaos, you learnt well" Kurama stroked the flower bud and smiled at Hiei, who was now hung upside down. He laughed as the plant wrapped around Hiei's body being sure he was completely bound.

"I'm gonna kill you for this Fox!" Hiei yelled, he could feel the blood rushing to his head.

Kurama looked at Hiei with his green eyes and stood up, "Why would you kill me?" He asked quietly.

"You knew I hated Sin! So you go and train another!" Kurama laughed.

"I didn't train him Sin did..." The small plants laughed.

"Yeah I trained him" Hiei looked at the plant wrapped around Zeichi and gasped.

"I-it talked" He stuttered.

"Yes...They tend to do that every so often, I don't know where they picked it up though..." Kurama laughed again. "They're cute though"

"No there not!" Hiei screamed. Kurama looked at Hiei angrily and both plants turned to face him as well.

"They don't like being yelled at..." Kurama said his voice low.

Hiei gulped, "Oh shit..." He looked at the two plants and tried to use his fire powers, but before he could, both Sin and Chaos stabbed him with a sharp thorn. Hiei groaned and Chaos let him drop to the floor, he tried to get up, but found that he couldn't move.

"You shouldn't have said that to them" Kurama said looking at him sympathetically "They're very temper mental...And now you won't be able to move until noon tomorrow...Or maybe even the day after"

Hiei growled, "I hate you"

(Scene change)

Hiei awoke the next morning, he tried to sit up, but couldn't. He sighed and gave up, remembering what had happened the night before. Soon Kurama entered the room, Hiei glared at him and Kurama laughed slightly.

"Look Hiei, I'm not the one who paralyzed you, Sin and Chaos did...It's not my fault they have anger management problems" Kurama laughed. He was rather glad that the plants had decided to help him the night before, but he was also disappointed. They had paralyzed Hiei, one of his two lovers. He sighed sitting on the edge of the bed Hiei was laying on. He stroked Hiei's hair, his green eyes staying fixed on Hiei's.

Hiei looked away, "I know it's not your fault, but why did you even decide to use those stupid plants?!" He asked.

"Because, I wanted to have a bit of fun...Is that such a bad thing?" Kurama sighed, he placed one of his hands on Hiei's cheek and made the little fire demon look at him. "I'm sorry Hiei...I promise I won't use them for anything else other than fighting" Hiei looked at Kurama suspiciously.

"I highly doubt you'd keep that promise... Even if you don't want to use them, those stupid plants are going to torment me for the rest of my life..." He glared angrily at Kurama, then looked around the room nervously.

"Don't worry Hiei I locked the plants up, they won't be able to torment you in less I let them out of the box they're in..." Kurama smiled down at Hiei "besides, you had fun last night... Or at least that's what it looked like..."

Hiei looked at Kurama oddly, "What do you mean? I don't remember a thing from last night..."

"Oh well...It's just the way you were acting and what you were saying..." Kurama paused for a second "I believe one of the things you said was 'god Zeichi, how do you do that?'" Hiei's face twisted in confusion.

"What was he doing?"

"Well..."

(End chapter)

Me- I hope you enjoyed the chapter...I know it's a bit short, but it's the best I could do...

Kurama- (sighs) My life is ruined...Hiei found out that I'm being paid to be someone's friend and now he's going to go talk to Yusuke!

Me- Tell Yusuke? (glances back) Why do you think he'll tell Yusuke?

Kurama- Because... He said he needed to go talk to someone...and that always means something bad...

Me- Hiei! Did you go talk to Yusuke about Kurama being paid to be my friend?

Hiei- Why would I do that? The first person I talked to after that conversation with Kurama was you...

Me- Oh yeah...You needed spare cash...I forgot that you were my new friend!

Kurama– What the heck...


	11. First Mission

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Every other character is mine that is if I haven't said they're not. Which reminds me I don't think I gave Dawn Silver-Moon credit for Chaos and Sin in my last chapter.

Me- Hi everyone! I decided that writing another chapter might make me feel better...Sorry about the plants in the last chapter, they were a bit of a comic relief for me, they managed to take away some of the stress from writing.

Kurama- (sighs) You scare me...

Me- I know I do, anywho I just want people to know that I'm in an odd mood and idea's come very rarely...(looks at the keyboard) AHHH SPIDER!!!!

Kurama- (Picks up the spider) You are such a wimp. This thing is barely the size of a crumb...

Me- So?!

Kurama- Never mind...

Me- Oh, this is quite amazing...If you ask me of course, but it's November and there is no snow here in Winnipeg!

Kurama- yeah?

Me- On with the ficcy, for those of you who actually like it...(glares at Kurama)

Hiei-What's going on (rubs eyes)

Kurama- Nothing, go back to sleep Hiei...

(Start chapter)

Chapter Eleven: First Mission

Zeichi was walking down the streets of his neighborhood, he had decided to take a walk, since Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to drop by and play video games. So now he was walking on his own, he stopped at a park and decided to walk through the small forest area. He walked across the clearing in the park and slipped away, into the shadows of the trees.

Zeichi sighed realizing that he had some how managed to get lost. _'Great...Now what am I supposed to do?' _He thought as he continued through the thick forest. He stopped walking when he realized that the forest was becoming thicker. The trees were growing in number and he had no idea which way to go. He jumped hearing a noise to his right. _'What was that?'_ He thought, he tried his best to hear anything else, but couldn't. _'It's too quiet... Where are all the birds and other animals?' _ He slowly continued walking, being sure his ears were alert.

As he continued along the way he heard a low growl, something was following him and didn't seem to like that he was there. He turned around to face the noise he had heard, but nothing was there. He breathed out slowly, then gasped as an animal of some sort leaped out in front of him, it's teeth bared and it's claws ready to strike.

He stood there staring at it, too scared to move. It took a step closer to him, it's gigantic wolf like features, made it look more frightening. Zeichi took a step back; he knew that he couldn't stand up to it and that his best defense would be to run. He turned on his heels and began to run, he could feel branches scraping across his face as he continued, but he didn't stop. He knew that it was behind him and that it didn't want to let him get away.

(Scene change)

Kurama stood up and walked towards the door. Koenma was at his house and had just told them about the demon lurking somewhere in the city. He quickly put his shoes on and opened the door. As he was about to leave, Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurama, we're all coming with you...we're a team remember?" Yusuke smiled at Kurama.

"Then all of you had better hurry up and get ready! Zeichi's out there and if something happens to him it's going to be my fault!" Kurama yelled. He watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara prepped themselves to leave, Hiei was already standing beside him, ready to go.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara..." Hiei began "It would be best if we split up, we can cover more ground that way." Hiei stated, as the other two began to follow them out the door.

"But what if we run into him...How will you two know?" Kuwabara asked, being his dumb self.

"You truly are an idiot..." Hiei turned to face them "You'll figure it out!" He turned and walked down the sidewalk, dragging Kurama behind him.

Kurama looked down at the little fire demon, the kitsune sighed. He could tell Hiei knew something he didn't and wanted to know what it was. He smiled as Hiei looked up at him, the fire youkai looked away and dragged Kurama into a small park.

"What are we doing here?" Kurama asked.

"I can sense Zeichi...He's somewhere in that forest." Kurama looked towards the forest Hiei was pointing at, then back at the little fire demon. "The only problem is, the demon we're after is in there too..."

"Then we have to hurry!" Kurama began running across the clearing towards the forest, Hiei followed close behind. "Which way?!" Kurama asked once they reached the forest.

"This way..." Hiei said, then he began walking down a small path. "Kurama... I noticed that Zeichi didn't have his kitsune ears this morning..."

Kurama looked down at Hiei, "Yes I noticed that too...He didn't have them last night either" Hiei sighed.

"Without them his hearing probably isn't as clear..." Hiei looked up at Kurama "Let's hope we find him soon..."

(Scene change)

Zeichi ran through the forest as quickly as he could, the creature was closing in on him and he knew that he was most likely the main course. He soon found himself face to face with a wall, he turned around hoping he would have enough time to run in a different direction, but it was too late. The creature was hovering over him; it's red eyes staring into his.

Zeichi gasped as the wolf like features began to diminish. Soon a white haired boy stood in front of him. The boy smiled his maroon coloured eyes shimmered in the light of the full moon. The boy wore a white shirt that had it's sleeves torn off and a pair of jeans that had been torn in many places.

He smiled at Zeichi, "Tell me...What is your name?" He asked.

"Z-Zeichi" He replied, his voice shaking "W-what's yours?"

"Kaoru..." He replied, the boy sniffed the air "You have an odd sent to you...If your not human what are you?" Kaoru looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean..." Zeichi replied, he hoped that this person couldn't read his mind.

"You don't smell human... And I don't recognize your sent... So what are you?!" Kaoru lifted Zeichi off the ground and pinned him to the wall.

"I-I'm a kitsune..." Zeichi stuttered, he gasped for air.

"If your were a kitsune I'd be able to tell...There's something else to it!" He tightened his grip around Zeichi's neck.

"No there's nothing else! My father was always trying to prove that I'm just like him, but it's not true I'm not a wraith like he is!" Zeichi yelled and Kaoru smirked.

"A wraith you say?" Kaoru laughed "There's only one wraith left in makai and he fled to the Ningenkai a little while ago... Is your father's name Zekial?"

"Y-yes..." Zeichi breathed in deeply as Kaoru set him down.

"If you take me to him I won't make you my first kill..." Zeichi gulped.

"He-he's out of town right now..."

"Then I'll just have to stay with you 'til he gets back...You see Zekial was the man who killed my father, I promised to kill him and I will keep that promise..." He looked at Zeichi "And if you so happen to get in my way or interfere I will have to kill you too" Zeichi nodded in understanding "Now...Where can I stay 'til he gets back?"

"Kurama might let you stay with us..."

"Kurama?"

(end chapter)

Me- Sorry people I had to end this chapter like this...My life is taking over and I have a hotdog beside me that looks very good and I want to eat it, but instead of eating it I finished the chapter first so you had better appreciate what I've sacrificed for you people!!!

Kurama- Tatara calm down... It's not like it's the first piece of food you've had in two days!

Me- Your right... Anyways please review...I'm having a hard time...

Kurama- Besides...I'm pretty sure Hiei'll kill you all if you don't...the reviews are the only thing keeping this story going and without reviews there'd be no chapters and without chapters me and Hiei wouldn't get paid!!

Hiei- Uh huh, _I _will kill you if you don't review...It's the least I can do! (smiles evily)


	12. Fear, Pain And Anger

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Me- Hi people...Hiei, Kurama and me wanted to write another chapter...(laughs) Hiei only just managed to catch up with Kurama and myself.

Hiei- Not true!

Kurama- Hiei please...Everyone knows you're a slow reader, even if you can move really fast...

Hiei- Hn... You are just trying to be mean, that way I'll leave you alone, that way you don't have to deal with me and Zeichi not liking each other!

Kurama- That's not true! I want you and Zeichi to get along! I want you two to love each other!

Me- Hey! You two stop arguing it's giving me a headache! Besides I'm the one writing this and I'm not going to split you three up...Or am I?

Kurama/Hiei- Oh crap...

(Start Chapter)

Chapter Twelve: Fear, Pain And Anger

"Kurama...Are you here?" Zeichi asked walking into the living room. He had just gotten back from his walk in the forest and had found that the door was wide open. "Kurama?" He called again. He sighed and sat down on one of the couches, Kaoru followed after taking off his shoes.

"So...This Kurama guy, is he a kitsune?" Kaoru asked, looking at Zeichi.

"How should I know? All I know is that he can control plants and pick locks..." Zeichi sighed; he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some hot chocolate or tea?" He asked.

Kaoru shrugged standing beside him, "Hot chocolate...If that's ok with you"

"It's fine...seeings as I'm making myself some..." Zeichi smiled up at Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed, "Thanks..." He watched as Zeichi turned the kettle on and placed the chocolate powder into two mugs. _'He's being nice to me even after I threatened him? But why?' _Kaoru growled and walked back into the living room. _'I don't get it...He doesn't seem like he's afraid of me and he doesn't seem to hate me, but why? Why isn't he mad at me for threatening him and almost killing him? Why isn't he mad at me for saying that I'm going to kill his father? And why is he being nice to me? Shouldn't he be angry?' _

"Here you go..." Zeichi handed Kaoru a steaming cup of hot chocolate "Enjoy!" he smiled cheerfully.

Kaoru stared at Zeichi's smiling face utterly confused, "T-thank you" He finally managed to say. He took a sip of the hot chocolate and smirked. _'This is good...Really good, actually I think this is the best I've ever had!' _He looked up at Zeichi, who was taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Zeichi put the cup down and smiled at Kaoru.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Zeichi looked into Kaoru's maroon coloured eyes.

"No..." Kaoru stated. He sat up straight as the sound of a door opening reached his ears. "I think Kurama is back" Zeichi stood up smiling.

"Good..." Zeichi left the room and walked into the hallway. He spotted Kurama at the door and ran towards him. "Kurama!" He called. Kurama looked up just in time to see Zeichi lunge at him, arms open.

"Zeichi!" Kurama hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you! Are you ok?!" Zeichi nodded.

"He's here..." Hiei stated entering the household.

"Zeichi do you have company over?" Kurama asked looking into Zeichi's green eyes.

"Yes..." Zeichi replied quietly, he turned to look at the ground. "He's in the living room...You see I ran into him while I was on my walk, he helped me out of the forest and well he has no where else to go, so I thought that maybe he could stay here!" Zeichi exclaimed, smiling.

Hiei growled as Kaoru appeared in the hallway, "Hello...You must be Kurama" Kaoru smiled at Kurama. "My name is Kaoru" He held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kaoru..." Kurama replied. He took Kaoru's hand and shook it.

"Hn" Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Kurama laughed, "This is Hiei..."

"Well it's nice to meet you Hiei..." Kaoru smirked at the little fire demon. _'Wow first I find out that Zekial's here, then I get told that the infamous fox thief Youko Kurama might be around and now the forbidden child? This is quite a night' _Kaoru thought to himself.

(Scene Change)

Kurama was lying on his bed, late at night thinking. Many questions had begun to surface in his mind along with a few thoughts of the past day. _'Hiei told me to be careful around Kaoru, but he seems like a nice enough guy... I don't understand why Koenma told us to kill him if he began to rebel against us... I mean he doesn't seem like the person to do that' _Kurama sighed, trying to get his mind off of what Hiei and Koenma had said he began to think about Zeichi. _'It's odd that Zeichi doesn't have his kitsune ears anymore...I don't get why he would just cut them off...They were so cute!' _Kurama sighed, remembering how the red tipped ears and tail had looked on Zeichi. _'Maybe he didn't want us to know... But if he's a wraith the only way he could have kitsune ears is if he was half wraith and half kitsune and for him to be half kitsune his mother would have had to be a kitsune because his father is a wraith, which means...' _Kurama gasped. _'The human that Zekial killed wasn't human which means that it wouldn't be considered a crime in the makai because he could have been trying to get his son, because he thought that the mother was unsuitable to take care of him' _Kurama sighed standing up, he knew there was nothing he could do to help Zeichi. His father hadn't committed a crime in the Makai, but he had committed one in the Ningenkai, but even if Zekial was put in jail he could easily escape by using his wraith abilities.

Kurama walked down the hallway, he quietly opened Zeichi's bedroom door and walked into the room, he sat on the edge of the bed. Smiling down at Zeichi he ran his fingers through the boys hair. Zeichi seemed so peaceful when he was asleep and even when he was awake he was always happy, or at least it seemed that way. Kurama sighed contently as he stared down at Zeichi's angelic features. Zeichi stirred in his sleep.

Kurama leaned close to Zeichi's ear and whispered, "Everything's going to be fine Zeichi...I'm here to protect you" Kurama could almost see a smile on Zeichi's face.

"K'rama" Zeichi said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing in here?" he asked looking up at the red head.

"I couldn't sleep..." Kurama said quietly staring into Zeichi's green eyes. "I was worried about you..." He sighed.

Zeichi smiled, "There's nothing to be worried about K'rama...I'm perfectly fine..."

"I know, it's just that our parents will be back sometime tomorrow and well... I'm going to miss having you around" Kurama couldn't help telling Zeichi the truth, for some reason he just couldn't seem to lie to him. _'What's that?'_ Kurama asked himself. He could see a different colour behind the green, but it was different for each eye. Behind the green in his right eye he could see a red like colour and behind the green in his left eye he could see a goldy-yellow.

"Oh...I forgot they were coming back..." Kurama sighed remembering the odd hint to Zeichi's voice, Kurama knew that Zeichi was afraid.

"Zeichi... I need to ask you about something..." Kurama said.

"What?" Zeichi asked, a confused look in his eyes.

"Why did you cut off your kitsune ears and your tail?" Kurama looked at Zeichi, his eyes had widened in shock.

"I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about..." Zeichi stuttered nervously.

"Yes you do...Me and Hiei found you lying in the basement, the ears and tail were there at the time. We brought you into your room, then the next morning I found them in the bathroom, along with a rather large pool of blood." Kurama looked down at the young boy.

"I-I don't want Zekial to know..." Zeichi blurted out abruptly. "If he knew he'd hurt me even more..." Zeichi lunged at Kurama, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I couldn't let him know!" Zeichi's words had turned into muffled sobs. "I don't like being hurt! It's not fair!" Kurama could feel his shirt dampening.

"Zeichi..." Kurama searched for words. He didn't know what to say to Zeichi or how to comfort him, all he knew was that Zeichi was in pain and he couldn't help him, he cursed himself, angry that there was nothing he could do. Kurama could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he tried his best not to cry, but still a single tear ran down his cheek, landing on Zeichi's head.

(End Chapter)

Me- Wow...That was a sappy ending to this chapter...Sorry everyone!

Kurama- I cried...(cries) It's so sad!

Hiei- Baby... (manages to hold back his own tears)

Me- You two are both babies! I can't believe you two actually find this sad! I'm bad when it comes to angst! (looks at the reviews for Sorrow) Wow...Everyone is crying except the three people I know...(laughs)

Hiei- Anyway please review, it means a lot...Especially if you value your life! (Glares at everyone with his famous evil death glare)

(Kurama and me die)

Hiei- ooops... (walks away whistling)


	13. Death

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Me- Hey everyone…I decided I'd write another chapter…I have to go to my aunts house you see…So I hope to finish this in less that two hours….

Kurama- This is going to be rather hard to write…Did you know that every time she goes to write a new chapter she looks at the last paragraph of the chapter before?

Me- Kurama, shut up…

Hiei- Why don't you both shut up and get on with the damned fic?!

Zeichi- I agree with Hiei! C'mon I've been forgotten about lately…

Me- Ok, fine! And sorry Zeichi I didn't mean to ignore you.

Kurama- We'll start writing it after we get our hot chocolate… (Kurama and Me run downstairs to make hot chocolate)

Me- by the way…Kurama and me have decided to answer your reviews for once… So lets get right to that!

Direcutekid- thank you for all your kindness, I'm looking forward to getting more reviews from you!

Tamaki-miku- Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter as well…sighs I ain't that great at writing and yet I get all these compliments…

(Start Chapter)

Chapter Thirteen: Death…

Kurama sat up in bed; he could hear the downstairs door opening. He slowly got up, making sure he didn't wake Zeichi. He quickly put on a red pair of pajamas and walked down the stairs. When he reached the living room he didn't see anyone, so he decided to continue into the kitchen. As he walked down the hall he stopped at the front door, he gasped at the sight of bags on the ground. He ran into the kitchen and saw his mother and Zekial sitting at the table.

"Hello kassan…" Kurama said quietly.

"Oh, hello sweetie!" Shiori stood up and hugged Kurama tightly. "I missed you so much Shuuichi! How are you?"

"I'm fine…" Kurama replied, "How was your trip?"

"Oh, sit down and I'll tell you everything!" Kurama smiled and took a seat beside his mother.

"Kurama…Where is Zeichi?" Zekial asked, worry evident in his voice.

"He's in the spare bedroom sleeping…" Kurama looked at Zekial and smiled. "I wouldn't disturb him though…We were up quite late last night."

"I see… Doing what exactly?" Zekial asked slightly suspicious.

"Well we had a long conversation before bed, but before that I was watching him play video games with Yusuke and Kuwabara…" Zekial's suspicious look stayed plastered on his face.

"Well, I want to go see my son. Shiori, you go ahead and tell Shuuichi about our trip, I'll be down soon" Zekial stood up and walked up the stairs leading to the upper floor. He smiled recognizing the guest bedroom; he entered the room and smirked at the sight of his son, sound asleep on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Zeichi's head.

The boy stirred and opened his eyes. "Father?!" Zeichi sat up suddenly; he began to back away only to find that his back was against a wall.

"It's nice to see you again…I've missed you…"

(View Change)

Hiei stood outside the guest bedroom; he silently listened to Zekial and Zeichi's conversation, patiently waiting for the right moment to enter the room. He heard a loud slap and cringed. _'Come on Zeichi…I know you're strong…Defend yourself, I know you can' _Hiei sighed, he knew that he was fooling himself, Zeichi did have the strength to defend himself, but the fear of his father was too great. Knowing that his father had killed his mother was hard enough to bear, but having his father do these things to him just made things worse. Zeichi never wanted to be like his father, he had never asked to be born. Hiei was sure that Zeichi was grateful for the gift of life, but he was also sure that Zeichi wished he had never been born. _'He'll never learn…'_ Hiei thought to himself. He sighed and opened the door, what he saw then made him stop dead in his tracks. Zekial was lying on top of Zeichi only in his boxers. Zeichi was pinned underneath him; the only thing covering his naked body was his father.

"Zekial…" Hiei growled, "Get off him" Zekial laughed at the sound of Hiei's voice.

"Still protecting him? I see he hasn't learnt anything while I was away…" Zekial sighed, "I think I'll go sit with Shiori and Shuuichi…You can have your fun with him…" Zekial stood up and quickly got dressed. "I'll see what can be done with him tomorrow…" Zekial left the room.

Hiei growled and walked over to Zeichi, "Are you ok?" His voice softened, Zeichi shook his head and pulled the blankets over himself.

"Can you go?" I need to get dressed. Hiei nodded and stood outside the door. _'Poor boy…I actually feel sorry for him…' _Hiei sighed; soon he began to hear sobbing. He opened the door slightly.

"Zeichi!" Hiei ran into the room and grabbed hold of Zeichi's arm, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like?!" Zeichi snarled, "Now let go of me!"

"No! I won't let you do this to yourself!"

"Why not?" Zeichi asked letting the knife fall from his hand. Hiei grabbed hold of it and threw it across the room.

"Zeichi_… _Life is a privilege and a great one at that. But regretting ever being brought to this world is a stupid thing to do and so is wishing for your death. Out of the millions that have killed themselves, how many people have they hurt? Do the people who kill themselves ever take the time to think of all the people they're hurting? Suicide is considered a sin and for one good reason… Those who kill themselves are being selfish, they think that death will bring them relief, but how can being separated from everyone you love and care about bring relief? I was able to understand what they felt at one point…A year ago Kurama almost died. I couldn't stand seeing him in pain and I didn't think he'd make it… I wanted to stop my suffering I wanted to make all the pain go away. But right before I did I thought of something…What if Kurama did pull through? What if I never got to tell him the truth about how I feel? About how much he means to me? I'd never be able to know if he felt the same, I'd never be able to see him again, whether he went with someone else or stayed with me. What if I caused him more pain than he had to deal with right then? What if things actually got better?" Hiei looked into Zeichi's eyes, "If you killed yourself think about how much it would hurt me and Kurama… Think about never being able to see him again… Think about the possibility of things getting better…" A single tear slid down Hiei's cheek, "Zeichi…Do you regret meeting me and Kurama? Do you regret falling in love?"

"Why do you care if I die? Oh because it'll hurt Kurama… Hiei think about this…When I'm gone you'll have Kurama all to yourself, isn't that what you want?"

"No, Zeichi…It isn't. I want the three of us to get along; I want all of us to be together. I care about you just as much as I care about Kurama! Zeichi it hurts me to see you like this, it hurts me to hear you say these things… Please don't leave us like this…It hurts enough to think about you being dead…" Hiei sighed, "Zeichi I promise you, we'll get rid of your father you, me and Kurama. We'll work together and I know we'll succeed. Trust me on that…"

Zeichi nodded and hugged Hiei tightly. Tears of both happiness and sorrow stung his eyes, but he knew that things would get better, everything was already good and soon things would be perfect.

(End chapter)

Me- k I don't have much to say after that chapter so here goes….Blah!

Kurama- Don't mind her, her mind is a bit…you know… Anyway please review, we hope to hear from you. Oh and sorry it took so long to update!


End file.
